


El Misterio de la Gabardina

by PhoenixSideros



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSideros/pseuds/PhoenixSideros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo comienza con una pequeña broma de Jensen, para llamar la atención de Misha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Misterio de la Gabardina

Título: El Misterio de la Gabardina (1/1)  
Personajes: Jensen Ackles, Misha Collins, Jared Padalecki  
Fandom: RPS  
Resumen: Todo comienza con una pequeña broma de Jensen, para llamar la atención de Misha.  
Disclaimer: No se puede ser dueño de ningún ser humano, eso es ilegal y éticamente cuestionable. Ojala aunque sea conociera de lejos a alguno de los involucrados T_T.

 

Misha estaba seguro de haberla dejado aquí hace un tan solo un rato. Miró el respaldo de la silla que era parte de la escena para confirmar lo que no era tan difícil la primera vez: la ausencia de gabardina.

En otras circunstancias haría un recuento de sus actividades recientes por si era posible haberla dejado en otro lugar, pero ahora solo tenía dos opciones para averiguar lo ocurrido. Lo bueno es que eran fáciles de ubicar. Buscó entre el personal presente: técnicos, encargados de luces, la supervisora del guión- ¡ajah! Jared andaba por ahí, con su adorable sonrisota, aunque no era la que tenía cuando tramaba algo en su contra, esa la conocía bien. Así que la segunda opción era buscar al "bajito". No se le había ocurrido considerar así a alguien de 1.83, pero porque no se había topado con Jared, el Asombroso Alce Parlante para comparar.

Pero si Jensen era bajito, entonces, ¿dónde quedaba él?

Se escucharon risas, Jensen salió de alguna parte con la gabardina puesta (¿cómo podía esconderse con tanta facilidad siendo tan grande?). Avanzaba como si el set fuera una pasarela. Era impresionante. Si no lo supiera desde antes, ahí se hubiera enterado de que fue modelo. Aparte de alto y fornido, tenía unos rasgos notables. Misha pensaba para si mismo que era hermoso, con esos ojos tan verdes, rodeados de abundantes pestañas. Sus labios quitaban el sueño. No se fijaba mucho en pómulos ajenos, pero estos eran imposibles de pasar por alto. Por si el conjunto no fuera lo bastante espectacular, de repente se reía, y el mundo se convertía en un lugar mejor.

Y si, reparó en todos esos detalles, pero tiene explicación. Han trabajado juntos los últimos años, muchas horas seguidas y a veces el guión les exige estar realmente cerca para las pausas dramáticas. Le ha contado las pecas. Siempre tiene que empezar de nuevo. No tiene problemas para admitir que otro integrante de su sexo es apuesto. Lo contrario es estúpido, y puede que hasta envidioso.

Jensen avanzó con gracia y orgullo por el set, y todos voltearon a mirarlo porque era inevitable. Uno, porque era gigantesco y apuesto, y dos, porque estaba haciendo una de sus travesuras, y querían saber lo que pasaría con la victima de turno.  
Jensen llegó frente a él y dio una vuelta para lucir su ropa nueva. Se le veía perfecta. Sabia como llevarla. ¿Sería innato o era un truco que aprendió en sus tiempos de modelo? A Misha le hubiera gustado saberlo, él nada más dejaba que la ropa le cayera encima.

El hombre de ojos verdes se paró completamente derecho. Más que derecho, rígido como estatua. Incluso dejó de parpadear.

\- "Yo fui quien te tomó y te sacó de la perdición" - recitó, con su voz más profunda.

Todos se echaron a reír, pero la verdad es que le salía idéntico.

\- Creo que el papel te queda mejor a ti. Yo puedo interpretar a Dean, nadie notará la diferencia -. Misha cambió su postura, se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies, hizo todo lo posible para dar la impresión de que ocupaba mucho más espacio, y gruñó -. "¿Por qué un ángel me sacaría del infierno?"

Se miraron fijamente, manteniendo el gesto serio, retando al otro a que parpadeara primero. Misha no se saldría del personaje si sonreía (tenía bien estudiada la sonrisa que usaba Jensen), pero como desventaja, luchaba para conservar el equilibrio.

Entonces Jensen frunció los labios para lanzar un beso al aire. Misha casi se fue de espaldas y se desternilló de risa.

\- Nunca falla - dijo Jensen, orgulloso como si fuera una rara habilidad.

Misha temió no poder parar. Ya le había pasado que una vez se llevaron 17 tomas en una escena porque los J2 insistían en hacerlo reír.

\- Bien, todos a sus puestos - se escuchó la voz del director. Misha aspiró profundamente, con lo que pudo cortar el ataque. Al menos por el momento.

Jensen no parecía interesado en quitarse la gabardina. ¿Por qué debería si se le veía tan bien? Miró a Misha y le hizo un guiño.

En una fracción de segundo, Misha estaba a dos centímetros de su cara. Rápidamente, de unos cuantos tirones, le quitó la gabardina en menos tiempo del que toma contarlo, y se la puso con un hábil giro. Jensen no supo ni para donde moverse. Fue casi magia, y todos aplaudieron al ver a Misha con la gabardina puesta, tan tranquilo como si siempre la hubiera tenido encima.

Jensen se echó a reír. Esa estuvo buena.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

¿Cómo podía moverse tan rápido?

Jensen se asustó un poco cuando lo tuvo frente a la nariz, moviéndose frenéticamente para quitarle la ropa. Bien, no TODA la ropa, nada más la que se supone que no debía tener puesta. Cuando lo hizo tenía su expresión de "ángel", seria y concentrada. Parte de él deseó que no solo le quitara la gabardina, lo que ante tantos testigos y cámaras a la mano, hubiera sido un tanto incómodo. Pero ideas similares le venían rondando desde hace un rato. Uno de esos ratos que duran varios meses.  
Hasta el momento no había hecho nada al respecto, más que seguir con las bromas para llamar su atención, cosa que no extrañaba a nadie, porque él y su hermano perdido Jared, se las hacían a todo el mundo.

Pero Jensen no buscaba la misma respuesta en todos los que le rodeaban. Las largas escenas en que se miraban a los ojos se estaban volviendo insuficientes. Además, no era del todo Misha cuando lo miraba así, y a quien miraba no era del todo Jensen.  
En cambio, si fue Misha y nadie más, quien buscó la gabardina extraviada y se la quitó a la velocidad del rayo después. Deseó que hubiera alguna manera de convencerlo para que continuara. De preferencia sin testigos ni interrupciones.

Su siguiente movimiento lo aterrorizaba a si mismo. ¿Se atrevería? Estaba por arriesgar la amistad construida entre ambos, pero si no lo hacía era probable que viviera para lamentarlo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

\- Jensen, por bien que se te vea, tengo que aclararte que no es para ti - dijo Misha al abrir la puerta de su tráiler y encontrar a su compañero de trabajo, con la gabardina puesta, y una sonrisita misteriosa.

\- Toda tuya - dijo Jensen extendiendo los brazos.

Misha se preparó aparatosamente, como si fuera a correr un maratón. fingió que hacía un poco de calentamiento, aspiró y exhaló.

\- ¿Listo? - preguntó, flexionando los dedos. El otro asintió.

\- No te será tan fácil esta vez.

Jensen no se aprendió los movimientos que Misha usó para quitarle la gabardina la primera vez. Lo negaría, aun bajo tortura. Nunca iba admitir ante nadie haberlos repasado en su cabeza muchas veces, y planeado como interceptarlo desde todos los ángulos posibles. Por lo menos lo que podía recordar, porque el resto era un borrón de lo rápido que se movió, y más adelante, sus ideas iban para lo que en realidad le gustaría hacerle.

De todas maneras no le hubiera servido de nada, porque las circunstancias no eran las mismas. No estaban en un amplio set lleno de irritantes testigos y lugares a donde correr, si no en un tráiler bastante bueno, pero aun así, estrecho, sobre todo para dos tipos tan grandes.

En efecto, Misha no pudo moverse tan rápido, ni darse la vuelta con tanta habilidad. En la parte en que metía los brazos a las mangas, Jensen lo abrazó por la espalda, y lo sostuvo de tal manera que la gabardina se convirtió en una camisa de fuerza.

Misha comenzó a forcejear, lo que provocó que Jensen apretara el abrazo cada vez más. Ya estaba más allá de arrepentirse, porque Misha, tibio y firme, se estaba restregando contra él. No era su intención, pero al cuerpo de Jensen no se le podía convencer de otra cosa.

Era una posición perfecta, por la complexión de Misha. Era un poquito más bajo y una pizca menos fornido, y Jensen solo tenía que seguir estrechándolo e inclinar la cabeza.

\- Misha...

El aludido suspiró y volteó para mirarlo a los ojos. tenía que dar un buen argumento para convencerlo de que lo soltara. La boca de Jensen encontró la suya justo cuando iba a hablar.

Fue una feliz coincidencia. Aun si había sonreído todo el tiempo, Jensen en realidad estaba muerto de miedo. Misha podría molestarse mucho y las consecuencias serían desastrosas. Pero al menos tendría un beso, que imaginó tierno y sutil, sobre unos labios cerrados, para reducir la impresión todo lo posible. Pero como abrió un poquito la boca, se le olvidaron sus escasas precauciones.

Era un beso como el que había soñado con darle. Tras un rato de bendito silencio, su cerebro decidió reiniciar labores con la frase: "¡Misha no se resiste!"

Pero tampoco estaba participando precisamente. Eso lo asustó lo suficiente como para separarse. El pequeño sonido que hicieron sus labios resonó en el tráiler. Jensen supo que lo recordaría para siempre, pero ¿sería en sus sueños o en sus pesadillas?

¿Tenía que dar por lo menos un paso atrás y soltarlo? Probablemente, pero sospechó que alejarse de ese cuerpo caliente lo mataría de frío.

Misha lo miraba fijamente. Era difícil, muy difícil saber lo que pensaba. Tenía el rostro tan inexpresivo como cuando interpretaba a Castiel. Pero con una cualidad diferente que Jensen conocía muy bien. Su personaje estaba muy lejos en ese momento.

\- ¿Jensen?

Al menos no parecía enojado. Pero eso no evitaba el riesgo de que esto se convirtiera en un gran momento incómodo.

Lo que inmovilizaba a Misha era principalmente la duda. ¿Había pasado de verdad? ¿Era una broma? Lo temió por un momento. Pero Jensen nunca sería tan cruel.

Y no se estaba riendo.

Parecía asustado.

No le gustó verlo así. Estudió sus rasgos un momento más, y pensó que ahora le correspondía hacer algo. Se relamió los labios de nervios. Jensen siguió el movimiento con la mirada, y eso le encendió la sangre, como no sabía que algo podía hacerlo.  
Por eso, alzó ligeramente la cabeza, cerró los ojos, y volvió a separar los labios un poquito.

Jensen sintió un escalofrío. Era una invitación clara, que en primera lo llenó de alivio, y en segunda, no iba a desperdiciar. Por un momento creyó que solo iba a pasarle una vez en la vida, y ahora podía repetirlo. Besó a Misha de nuevo, con más fuerza. Se sintió aun mejor al ser correspondido.

Era el momento de separarse, de hablar, de confesarle que no podía dejar de pensar en él. Tendría que llevar esto con calma porque era nuevo para ambos. Pero era difícil reunir buenas intenciones cuando se sentía tan abrumado. Le quitó la gabardina, deslizándola por encima de sus hombros, y la dejó caer al suelo. Aflojó su corbata para poder besarle el cuello.

Misha, por su parte, no tenía idea de dónde empezar a poner sus manos. Acarició a Jensen por encima de la ropa, comenzando en sus caderas. La textura áspera de la mezclilla cubría una curva firme de perfección matemática. Se rió. Jensen le hacía cosquillas en el cuello al besarlo. Recorrió esa ancha espalda cubierta por una camiseta que se le pegaba, marcando sus músculos. En efecto, era sexy. Lo sería mucho más cuando se la quitara.

Jensen ya le había desanudado la corbata azul, le quitó el saco y ambas prendas fueron arrojadas por ahí. Mientras le desabotonaba la camisa, lo fue guiando al suelo, y quedaron sobre la gabardina.

Misha no perdió tiempo. Por mucho que le gustara la combinación Jensen + Camiseta Pegada, tenía que descomponerla en sus partes.

Ya lo había visto en fotografías y televisión, pero en vivo y tan cerca, Jensen era impresionante. Todo hecho de musculo sólido y cubierto con piel tersa. Misha besó reverente el centro de ese poderoso pecho provocándole un escalofrío.  
Se miraron a los ojos, Misha sintió el peso del deseo de Jensen sobre si. Casi se ahoga, y lo hubiera hecho con gusto dentro de esos ojos verdes.

Lo que Jensen vio en sus ojos fue admiración. Se sintió halagado como nunca en su vida. Estaba consciente de su aspecto, y lo han alabado en diferentes tonos durante años. Pero nunca había encontrado nada semejante a la veneración en los ojos de Misha.

Se ruborizó.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien consiguió una reacción semejante?

Misha coló la mano dentro del pantalón de Jensen y comenzó a palpar. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así, y sospechaba que Jensen también. Su mano se movió entre calidez y suavidad. Aferró con cuidado. Nunca se le había ocurrido, pero en ese momento la única palabra en la que podía pensar era “grande”. Pasó saliva. ¿Se atrevería? ¿Ahora?

Jensen se balanceó suavemente contra él. Su cuerpo grande y musculoso le hacía agua la boca. Si, lo quería más cerca. Todo lo posible. Misha, con mano firme, comenzó a bajar el pantalón de mezclilla.

El hombre de ojos verdes tembló al pensar en la posibilidad. ¿De verdad lo iba a permitir? Parecía que si.

La ropa quedó descartada a un lado. Jensen recorrió con avidez los músculos marcados de Misha, y fue correspondido con la misma intensidad. Lo que había fantaseado ni se acercaba a la realidad. Tenía músculos firmes, y líneas claras. También era suave, muy suave en muchos lugares, daban ganas de besar toda su piel y nunca parar. Era todo un conflicto, porque también se moría por intentar otra cosa. Experimentó un momento de confusión, porque no sabía exactamente cómo iba a hacerlo. Mientras pensaba, le besó y lamió los pezones.

Misha se agitó. Tomó el rostro de Jensen entre las manos, y lo atrajo para besarlo con pasión y hambre, mientras iba separando las piernas. Movió las caderas hacía arriba. Por un momento, ambos se quedaron quietos, el único movimiento era la lengua de Misha entrando y saliendo. Saliva. La palabra apareció en la mente de Jensen, y supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Se separó un poco de Misha, y lo tomó de la barbilla. Con el pulgar, lo hizo mantener la boca abierta. Gimió nada más de ver su expresión. Los ojos azules con las pupilas dilatadas, sus mejillas rojas y esos adorables labios dispuestos. Metió los dedos índice y medio. Misha lo miró fijamente mientras los ensalivaba. La manera en que movía la lengua lo fascinó.

Ni Misha se creía con tal audacia. La idea de que su lengua jugara con algo mas que los dedos de Jensen lo acaloró. Hace unos minutos ni se hubiera planteado la posibilidad. Nunca pensó que la admiración por el cuerpo de Jensen podría pasar de eso.

El hombre de ojos verdes sacó sus dedos. Misha lo sostuvo de la muñeca, y depositó un suave beso en las puntas antes de dejarlo ir. Jensen sostuvo a Misha de la cintura con un brazo, para levantarlo un poco, e introdujo uno de los dedos generosamente ensalivados.

Misha se aferró a los hombros de Jensen, y suspiró ante la sensación. El segundo dedo le provocó un jadeo áspero.

\- ¿Misha? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Jensen en voz baja.

\- Sigue – la voz de Misha era ronca y bajita. Para reforzar sus palabras le dio un bezo en la mejilla -. Lo quiero. Por favor.

Jensen movió los dedos dentro de Misha, sacándole otros jadeos. Procuró calmarse, porque no quería que terminaran todavía, sería una verdadera lástima. Pero es que esos sonidos eran incomparables, y llegaban directo a su centro, urgiéndolo. No quería lastimarlo, pero el cerebro ya no le daba para tomar ninguna decisión demasiado complicada. Impaciente, sacó sus dedos, y colocó su erección. Misha se tensó. Estaba a punto de ocurrir de verdad. Jensen empujó despacio, forzando su autocontrol al tope, porque cada segundo se sentía más desesperado.

Al sentirlo, Misha procuró relajarse. No lo consiguió del todo, pero aunque así fuera, no le hubiera ahorrado el dolor. Gimió. Puede que los oídos de Jensen lo escucharan, pero no lo registró en ese momento. Fue entrando, entrando, prolongando el momento todo lo posible. Cerró los ojos, y el mundo se convirtió en un lugar cálido y estrecho. Solo se detuvo cuando sintió que no podía avanzar más.

Jensen se quedó quieto, el momento era perfecto. Por fin se movió. Comenzó a entrar y salir. Sintió varios puntos de dolor en la espalda, que se abrieron paso entre el calor y la fricción. Misha le estaba encajando las uñas. Nunca lo habían aferrado con tanta fuerza, esos brazos eran de acero. Se preguntó como al descuido si le estaba sacando sangre. De todas maneras no era importante. Lo único que existía, desde ese momento y para siempre era empujar, entrar y salir. Otro gemido de Misha dio en el blanco esta vez, y sacó a Jensen de su paraíso particular. ¿Lo estaba lastimando? Aturdido, intentó… algo… Pero no supo que hacer. Que lo perdonara, pero no podía detenerse ahora.

Misha lo abrazó con más fuerza. Dolía como el demonio, pero tenía que hacer todo lo posible para soportarlo, porque si Jensen se daba cuenta, era capaz de detenerse. Pero se enteró. Tal vez solo necesitaba unos segundos para tomar una decisión, y se retiraría. Hasta podría pedirle disculpas.

Decidió que no podía a permitirlo. Misha se empujó a si mismo contra la erección de Jensen, sacándole un gemido de placer. Después le besó las mejillas, los parpados, le mordisqueó los labios. Tenía que dejárselo bastante claro.

\- Jensen… - jadeó, incapaz de articular una frase completa -. Jensen…

Su amante comprendió. Nada más tenía que hacer algo para que el dolor disminuyera, o por lo menor, que valiera la pena. Tomó la erección de Misha y comenzó a acariciarla.

Quema, pensó Misha. Comenzó a sentir que se consumía en el calor. Se iba derritiendo en torno a Jensen. Desesperado, se movió buscando más, tenía que encontrar las embestidas y el ritmo de su mano.

\- ¡JENSEN! – gritó al alcanzar el orgasmo y sentir como se derramaba en la mano del hombre de ojos verdes. Se sacudió contra él, provocando que también se corriera. Fue casi simultáneo.

Se dejaron caer. Jensen miró a Misha, quien trataba de recuperar la respiración y se relamía los labios. Un verdadero ángel. Le besó la mejilla y fue correspondido con un beso en cada parpado. Misha se tomó su tiempo, para sostener delicadamente sus pestañas entre los labios.

Se abrazaron. Una leve capa de transpiración los cubría y todo comenzó a dolerles. Se quedaron así un momento, simplemente disfrutándolo.

\- Voy a tener que llevármela para lavarla – dijo Misha de repente. Jensen no supo a que se refería, hasta que lo vio levantar una manga café claro. Habían hecho el amor sobre la gabardina.

Jensen saboreó la expresión. Estaba seguro, no se trató solo de sexo. Más que la esperanza, lo que tenía era la fuerte sospecha de que Misha le correspondía. Acarició todo lo que pudo abarcar de la piel a su alcance. Oh si. Solo necesitaba unos minutos de descanso…

Pero al parecer, Misha tenía otras ideas. Con cuidado, pero con firmeza, se separó del abrazo y se puso de pie. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a buscar su ropa. Aunque Jensen disfrutó del paisaje, sintió inquietud. Se vestía demasiado rápido. Cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía puesto su suéter azul con grecas blancas y sostenía un gorro tejido en la mano. Miró a Jensen como si no tuviera idea de cómo había llegado ahí, ni por qué estaba desnudo en el suelo.

\- ¿Me permites? – le dijo, y nada más, hasta que algo hizo conexión. Reluctante, se puso de pie, y dejó que Misha tomara la gabardina.

Desnudo, se sintió vulnerable, y por primera vez, avergonzado. Debía vestirse y salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Aunque no entendía si Misha estaba molesto, o peor, simplemente no le había importado lo que acababa de suceder.

Pero Misha se acercó, y con un gesto lleno de ternura, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

¿Cómo podía ser tan dulce?

\- Por mucho que me guste verte así – dijo, trazando los pectorales de Jensen con los dedos -. Creo que tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que alguien de vestuario eche de menos la gabardina y vengan a buscarla.

Jensen asintió y se vistió a toda velocidad, mientras Misha hacía un ovillo lo más compacto posible con la prenda y la guardaba en una bolsa.

\- ¿Vas a enviarla a la tintorería?

Misha asintió.

\- Será lo mejor. Les voy a decir que es una emergencia.  
\- Deberíamos asegurarnos de que valga la pena el gasto – decidió Jensen, mostrando su mejor sonrisa. Ese gesto hablaba volúmenes. Misha se imaginó a los de vestuario reportando la misteriosa desaparición de la prenda más importante del personaje de Castiel.

No sería la primera vez. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, esperaba que no fuera por el mismo motivo.

Por suerte, a Jensen esas cosas no podían preocuparle menos. Lo tomó de la mano y lo sacó del tráiler casi corriendo. Esa gabardina no se iba a ensuciar sola.

Fin.


End file.
